Microelectronic imagers are devices used to capture images in a wide variety of electronic devices and systems including, for example, digital cameras, cellular telephones, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. The number of microelectronic imagers produced each year has been steadily increasing as they become smaller and capable of capturing images of improved resolution.
Microelectronic imagers typically include a sensor array comprising a plurality of photosensitive devices, each of which is configured to generate an electrical signal in response to electromagnetic radiation (e.g., visible light) impinging thereon. The photosensitive devices of an imager may include, for example, photodiodes, phototransistors, photoconductors, or photogates. Furthermore, there are different types or configurations of such photosensitive devices including, for example, charged coupled devices (CCD), complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, or other solid-state devices. The photosensitive devices are arranged in an array in a focal plane. Each photosensitive device is sensitive to radiation in such a way that it can create an electrical charge that is proportional to the intensity of radiation striking the photosensitive device. The array of photosensitive devices is used to define a corresponding array of pixels, each of which is configured to detect the intensity of the radiation impinging thereon. A single pixel may include a single photosensitive device, or a pixel may be defined as a local group of nearest-neighbor photosensitive devices in the array of photosensitive devices. In some imagers, each pixel may be configured to detect radiation impinging thereon over a broad frequency range. Such pixels may be used to capture gray scale images. In additional imagers, each pixel may be configured for detecting a specific wavelength or range of wavelengths of radiation (i.e., a specific color of light) such as, for example, radiation in the visible red, green, or blue regions of the electromagnetic spectrum. In such embodiments, a full color image may be detected and captured with the proper combination of color sensing pixels.
Some CMOS imagers include an array of pixels in which each pixel includes a pixel circuit having three transistors (often referred to as a “3T” pixel circuit). Such 3T pixel circuits may include a photosensitive device for supplying charge (generated in response to radiation impinging thereon) to a diffusion region, a reset transistor for resetting the potential of the diffusion region, a source follower transistor having a gate connected to the diffusion region for producing an output signal, and a row select transistor for selectively connecting the source follower transistor to a column line of a sensor array. Other CMOS imagers include an array of pixels in which each pixel includes a pixel circuit having four transistors (often referred to as a “4T” pixel circuit). A 4T pixel circuit is similar to a 3T pixel circuit, but also includes a charge transfer transistor to selectively control flow of current from the photosensitive device to a sensing node such as a floating diffusion region.
In addition to the sensor array (which includes the photosensitive devices defining the pixels and the pixel circuits), microelectronic imagers may further include other components or subsystems such as, for example, a controller, a row decoder, a column decoder, memory, etc. Each of these components or subsystems, together with the sensor array, may be integrally formed on a substrate to form the microelectronic imager device. The substrate may include, for example, a full or partial wafer comprising a semiconductor material such as silicon, germanium, gallium arsenide, indium phosphide, or any other III-V type semiconductor material.
While conventional imager device designs and fabrication processes have achieved a relatively high level of commercial success, conventional imager device structures exhibit some undesirable structural characteristics and operational deficiencies. Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for microelectronic imager device designs and fabrication processes resulting in imager devices having increased efficiency, reliability and durability.